


Caught In The Act

by Beeblebrox-For-President (unfortunately7)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/Beeblebrox-For-President
Summary: Based on a Tumblr ask:"Can you do one where peter Parker is the readers boyfriend and they get caught by Thor (the reader’s adoptive father) and kicks him out and then punishes the reader ;)"  -Anon
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> I added some breeding because I can't help myself. I hope this is okay, this is my first request for Marvel!!!!

“He’s asleep, I promise,” you whispered, tugging Peter closer to you. His blush was noticeable even in the darkened room. 

His hands trailed over your body, feeling every dip and curve. “Are you sure?” he murmured against your lips, pulling away and glancing nervously at the door. You nodded eagerly.

“Of course I am. I heard him snoring a while ago.” You stepped backwards until you hit the edge of your bed, pulling Peter along with you. Your lips met him with a fevered passion before he pulled away again.

“I just don’t want you to get in trouble,” he fretted. “He seemed really angry the last time.”

You rolled your eyes, your hands tugging at the hem of your shirt. “It’s fine,” you said as you drew the shirt up over your head, your bra following soon after. Peter licked his lips subconsciously as he gazed at your full bosom. 

“C’mon, Petey, please? For the birthday girl?” you cooed, hands on his face, drawing him closer to you. With a sigh and a partially-hidden grin, he discarded his shirt. Your hands made quick work of his jeans, pulling them down far enough that you could draw his cock out of his boxers.

Peter groaned as you stroked your hand over his length, his hips bucking slightly. He toyed with the waistband of your panties for a moment before he slid them down your legs and left them in the floor beside your other clothing.

You coaxed him up onto your bed between your spread thighs, wincing as the old boxsprings creaked. Peter froze for a moment, eyes darting towards the door, expecting your adoptive guardian to storm in. Nothing happened, and you took initiative once more, tugging Peter down on top of you.

Peter’s cheeks blazed as his cock brushed your folds. Even after all the things you’d done together, he was still your shy little Peter. You kissed him, your tongue darting over his lips. He moaned into the kiss, lips parting and allowing you access. You wrapped your legs around his slender hips, pulling him flush against you.

With a grunt, Peter slid into your soaked cunt, gripping the sheets on either side of you with white knuckles. He shivered, pulling out and snapping his hips forwards. The tip of his cock hit home immediately, making you yelp in pleasure. You bit your lips as he continued the motion, your chest heaving as you spiraled higher and higher-

BANG.

Peter shouted, startled, as the door flew open, slamming against the wall. You yanked the sheets up over your chest, Peter still firmly inside of you. Your heart pounded furiously as you locked eyes with the Norse God of Thunder.

Peter scrambled backwards and off the bed, tugging up his pants. “S-orry Mr. Thor, sir, I-“

“Save it,” Thor barked. Peter’s mouth snapped shut and he pulled on his shirt. “I’ve told you not to come in here, Spider-child,” he growled. 

Peter’s face flushed. “I know, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” he said, tumbling over his words as he frantically apologized.

Thor frowned and pointed to the door. “You are correct, it won’t. Get out.” His voice was dangerously low. Peter shot you a worried, apologetic look. You shooed him out, Thor slamming the door closed behind him.

You drew your knees up to your chest, wrapping the sheets around your naked form. Your cheeks blazed as Thor turned back to you.

“When I agreed to give you a home, it did not entail this,” he spat. You rolled your eyes. You’d been through this before.

When Thor had seen you on the street, he had immediately taken an interest in you. You were a smart, well-educated young woman, so it had puzzled him as to why you were homeless. You had explained that after the Snap when your father was dusted, your mother had killed herself. Your father had been a terror anyway, but your mother had loved you.

Even after the Snap had been reversed, your mother was gone. You had fled your biological father, running to the city where he wouldn’t find you. You’d been homeless since then. Thor had decided he would take you in, though he never explained why.

When he brought you to the Tower, you had been confused. He led you to his quarters and told you in essence that he was going to adopt you, allow you to be his ward of sorts. Little did you know he’d had other, hidden plans.

You’d lived with Thor for a few weeks when you met Peter Parker. He and you hit it off immediately, and soon the two of you had fallen into a relationship. Peter was perfect, sweet and kind and ever-considerate of your needs.

The first incident was months ago, when Thor had walked in on you with your plump lips wrapped around Peter’s cock. Thor had ripped you off of him, sending Peter away. He’d ranted at you, raging about how you were not here to entertain the ‘Spider-child’.

No, that’s not what you were there for at all. Little did you know, Thor planned to wed you as soon as you turned of legal age. He had been greatly attracted to your intelligence, and even more attracted to your body. He’d seen you and knew that with a little grooming, you’d be the perfect queen and mother to many children.

Thor glared at you, blue eyes sharp as flecks of ice. He stepped closer to you, looming over you like a thundercloud, dangerous and foreboding. You shrunk back into your pillows, gazing up at him warily, bracing yourself for a thorough scolding.

Instead, Thor grabbed the sheets in his fist, ripping them away and exposing you. You screeched, hands flailing as you tried to retrieve your coverage. “Give that back, you fuckwad,” you shouted as Thor held them just out of your reach.

Thor sent you a scathing glance the shut you up quickly. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you glared at him.

With a silent stare, Thor sat down on the edge of your bed. It creaked under the god’s well-muscled weight. You stared at him in shock, hugging yourself tighter. What the fuck was he doing?

“I have told you before that you are not allowed to commit such acts,” he said, voice steely. You narrowed your eyes. The way you saw it, you could do what you damn well pleased, but you didn’t say that out loud.

Thor continued, voice deep and reprimanding. “Tomorrow is a special day, and I had hoped you would behave yourself, but I can see that I was wrong.” He gave a heavy sigh, ripe with disappointment. “And for that, I will have to punish you.”

Your eyebrows shot up. This was new. Before you even had a chance to wonder what he meant by ‘punish’, Thor had taken a hold of you and turned you over his knees. You kicked and screamed, trying to shake loose of his grip. With one hand on the back of your neck, squeezing just enough to slightly cut off blood-flow, Thor subdued you easily.

Thor’s hand came down on your rump with a loud, resounding smack. You shouted, once more angrily trying to squirm away, attempting to bite him. He removed his hand from your neck with an angry growl and wrapped it around your midsection, effectively turning you mostly upside-down.

His hand came down again and again, leaving your ass red and blazingly sore. After several minutes, your screams quieted into sobs, tears running over your face. 

“What the f-uck, stop it-t,” you gasped. Finally, the beating stopped, Thor’s large hand caressing the abused flesh.

You growled and began to thrash again after you regained your senses. “Let me go, you fucking weirdo!” you exclaimed. Thor turned you back upright, smacking your ass down into his lap, making you wince. He glared at you, hands clasping your arms to prevent you from running or hitting him.

“You are going to cease this behavior immediately,” he growled, pressing his forehead to yours. You yanked your head away, slipping slightly in his lap. He grunted, and you realized he had a quite obvious erection, resting clothed just under your thighs. You froze, unable to think.

Thor took the opportunity to continue his scolding. “You are going to be a good girl from now on, and listen to me. You are no longer allowed to see the Spider-child.”

You growled angrily. “Why the fuck not? You don’t control me!”

Thor laughed, a deep, haunting sound that made your skin crawl. “Oh, but I will. After tomorrow you will be mine. My wife. You will have to listen to me.”

You stared at him in shock. “Bullshit! You’re like, my adoptive dad or whatever! That’s so fucking gross!”

Thor released one of your arms, taking both your wrists in one large hand behind your back. He flipped you over onto the bed and stood behind you, pressing the prominent bulge of his boxers against your bruised rump.

“That is where you’re wrong, love. I have never claimed that I would be your father, nor have I implied such.” He leaned down close to your ear, whispering in a growl. “However, if you’d like, you can call me Daddy.”

You screamed, thrashing, trying to kick at him. “No! That’s so fucking weird!” Your tears began again as Thor slotted his hips between your thighs where Peter had been earlier. His free hand discarded his boxers, fisting his cock as he prepared himself for you. 

Your cunt was soaked from earlier, but Thor’s cock was substantially bigger than Peter’s. It burned terribly as he pushed in, stretching your walls farther than ever, filling you fuller than you’d ever been filled.

With a satisfied groan, he withdrew his throbbing length, leaving only his weeping tip inside your tight pussy. “Oh my, you are even more heavenly than I’d imagined,” he groaned. He began to rapidly piston his hips, forcing himself inside you and then ripping out with sharp precision. You gritted your teeth as you struggled to fight the rapidly building orgasm you’d been denied earlier.

Thor gripped your hair, pulling your head back and leaning close to your head so you could hear every groan and grunt he made as he fucked you. 

“I know you aren’t on that cursed Midgardian birth-control,” he growled. “Going to take the risk of bearing Peter’s child, were you, little whore?” He released your hands, allowing you to grip the sheets. He gripped your hips, moving you so that he slammed into you twice as sharply.

“If you’re so eager for that, then I’ll flood your cunt now, hmm?” he snarled. “I intended to wait until our wedding night, but a day early doesn’t hurt. After all, by your Midgardian laws you are now an adult, a full woman.” His hand caressed your breasts, teasing your nipple into a sensitive peak.

Your back arched as your body responded to the pleasure. You flung your head back, your toes curling as you came around Thor’s cock, squeezing him tightly. His hips stuttered and he burst inside of you, his seed filling and swelling your womb as you screamed.

Finally, Thor’s thrusts slowed to a stop. He released your hair and breast, placing his hands on either side of you to support himself. You panted, laying limp as he withdrew from your aching pussy, his seed trickling out slowly. He turned you over, gazing at you with wolfish eyes.

“I daresay the Spider-child has never fucked you that well, little girl.”


End file.
